1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sleeping bags with indicia of various creatures placed thereon so as to provide particular appeal for children using the bag.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Many sleeping bags are known which are designed so that a person can sleep in the bag with his body located between the bag's upper and under sides and his head extending through the opening at the end of the bag. An example of such a sleeping bag, with a frame attached thereto, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,454. Some sleeping bags have been provided with a padded pillow extending from the underside of the bag at the opening, where indicia representing the head of a cartoon figure are superimposed on the upper pillow surface so as to appeal to children using the bag. Such a sleeping bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,675.
Although sleeping bags in general, and those bearing cartoon characters in particular, have great appeal to children, they do not provide a child with the type of provocation to the imagination provided by the invention described herein: the feeling of climbing into the mouth of a creature as if being eaten alive.
It is also known to design costumes to represent animals or other creatures. Some take the form of garments which can be inflated to give the animal its shape and which bear indicia representing certain features of the animal. Such costumes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,504. Others take the form of an inverted sack with an opening in one side of the sack near its closed end where the head portion of the costume is located so that a child can wear the costume with the bag surrounding his body, his eyes and face aligned with the opening in the side. Such a costume is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,240. Again, none of these costumes provides one with the feeling that he or she is climbing into the jaws of a particular creature.